


Unexpected Company on Christmas

by JeromeClarke107



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Episode: s03e10 Regional Holiday Music, Fluff, Inspector Spacetime - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeClarke107/pseuds/JeromeClarke107
Summary: Instead of the whole group joining Abed for Christmas after the Glee Club disaster, they go their separate ways and spend Christmas with their families. All of them except for Jeff who, finding himself lonely, shows up unexpectedly to enjoy the holiday with his friend.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger, Implied Abed Nadir/Troy Barnes sort of
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Unexpected Company on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatched the season 3 Christmas musical yesterday and couldn't help myself :)
> 
> Prompt from Angst/Fluff prompt list by HellsDemonicTrinity on Tumblr  
> Prompt #7: I'll keep you warm.

Abed plans to spend Christmas alone after the disaster that is the Glee Club recietal.

He’s just settled in with his blanket and his popcorn in the blue recliner where he spends most of his evenings, trying to avoid looking over at the orange chair where Troy usually sits beside him, when he’s interrupted by a knock at the door.

He gets up quickly, hoping beyond hope that Troy has had a change of heart and has come to spend Christmas with him. He’s not used to being alone on Christmas; his mother had abandoned him for her new family last year, and he’d been dreading the holidays ever since.

He opens the door, and is surprised to see Jeff there, wrapped up in a coat that looks like it was made with fashion in mind rather than practicality.

“Hey, Abed.”

He smiles slightly as Abed moves to the side to let him in, “It’s freezing out there.”

It’s strange being in the apartment with only Jeff for company. They don’t hang out much as a duo any more, not like they had freshman year, at least. He remembers spending the night in his dorm with Jeff and getting drunk off his ass, not really remembering how they’d ended up curled around each other on the bottom of his bunk bed when he woke up the next morning.

But Jeff doesn’t feel out of place in his apartment now, his hands shoved deep into his jacket pockets as if he can’t get warm.

“Why are you here?” Abed asks, sure that Jeff had made plans for a quiet night at home with a glass of wine.

Jeff shrugs, “We were both alone tonight, and to be honest, I could use the company.”

He’d usually assume that Jeff was lying (showing up for Abed’s sake to keep him from being lonely) but there’s something genuine about this confession. Sometimes, when it’s just the two of them, Jeff tends to let his guard down. It’s an unusual occurrence, but a welcome one, regardless.

“Do you want to watch the Inspector Spacetime Christmas Special? It’s supposed to be really bad.”

Jeff smiles, “No Rudolph this year?”

Abed shakes his head, “Needed something different.”

“But you hate different things.”

“It was a tradition I had with my mom. This was supposed to be a new tradition between Troy and me, but he had to go home for the holidays.”

Jeff looks down at his feet awkwardly, but then meets Abed’s eyes and flashes him the charming smile that makes Annie swoon. There’s something appealing about it, almost sweet.

“Maybe it can be our tradition instead.”

Abed nods and grabs the other fluffy blanket from the closet, this one blue with Constable Reggie featured on the center that belongs to Troy. Abed’s has The Inspector; they’d bought them together after Troy binged the entire show with him in a week.

He tosses it to Jeff as they settle down in the chairs together and Abed starts the special from the beginning. Jeff watches for a few minutes before readjusting in the chair, wrapping up beneath the blanket.

“So this helped to define the series in some way?”

“Yeah. People really started shipping The Inspector and Constable Reggie after this episode; they apparently hug for extensive periods of time.”

Jeff turns away from the screen to face Abed, shifting again under the blanket to wrap it tighter around him, “Hugging? Fans don’t need more than that?”

“Not usually, especially for relationships that fans would love and that keep the show thriving, but that creators are unwilling to acknowledge because it would be unconventional or controversial.”

Jeff smiles at him, and Abed tries not to notice too much. It’s endearing, but it still kind of feels like Jeff is just humoring him.

“So, in other words, hugging is all you have?”

“Yes, hugging is all we have.”

Jeff nods and they go back to watching in silence. Until Jeff moves the blanket again, Abed forgets he’s there. And then he realizes that Jeff is still wearing his jacket.

“Are you still cold?”

“It’s as cold in here as it is out there.”

Abed doesn’t think about it when he moves over to Jeff’s chair and snuggles in beside him underneath his blanket. Their apartment tends to stay cold, and crawling into Troy’s chair to share body heat with him is a common occurrence. With his legs comfortably resting across Jeff’s lap, he pushes away any anxieties he has about Jeff rejecting him and starts unbuttoning his jacket.

“You’ll be warmer without this.”

He doesn’t argue, lets Abed pull his jacket off of him and throw it over onto the abandoned blue chair. He leans in as close to Jeff as feels appropriate for the situation, hoping to share as much body heat with him as possible. He feels Jeff’s arm wrap around his waist and squeeze him close, and any tension that might have been between them ebbs away.

After a few more minutes of intensely watching the screen, Abed settles to lay his head on Jeff’s shoulder and he feels Jeff sigh in contentment against him. When he feels Jeff shiver, Abed turns on his side and wraps his arms around him fully, holding him in a tight hug and pressing their bodies close.

“I’ll keep you warm, Jeff.”

“With a hug? But what would the fans say?”

Abed smiles against Jeff’s skin as he snuggles close to him, his face resting against his neck.

“They’d want more. They’d love us”

Jeff leans down and presses a soft, gentle kiss to his lips.

Abed returns it, wraps his hand around the back of Jeff’s neck and pulls him closer, and Jeff smiles against his lips and nothing’s ever felt more right than this does.

They’re unconventional and controversial and no tv network on the face of the Earth would ever allow them to happen.

And for once, Abed’s glad they aren’t on a tv show.


End file.
